Swimming Lessons
by dreamninja
Summary: Hikaru finds out Bao can't swim and decides to teach him.


Hikaru was swimming in the WBBA pool late one night when she saw someone watching her. She stopped her laps and swam over to the side of the pool. She was surprised when she saw Bao.

"Are you here to swim to"Hikaru asked putting her hands on the side of the pool and resting her head on her arms looking at him.

"No I was just coming to see who was down here"Bao said.

"Come on how about a race"Hikaru said smiling at Bao.

"I can't"Bao mumbled more to himself than her.

"Is it because you're a slow swimmer"Hikaru asked.

"No"Bao said.

"Then why won't you race me i'll go easy on you"Hikaru said.

"I can't swim"Bao said.

"You never learned how to swim"Hikaru asked shocked that he didn't know how to swim.

"I never had time I was always training"Bao said.

"Come back here tomorrow and bring swim trunks"Hikaru said.

"Why"Bao asked.

"You wanna learn how to swim right"Hikaru asked.

"Well yah but-"

"Then meet me here tomorrow and don't worry your secret's safe with me"Hikaru said smiling as she got out of the pool and got a towel to dry off.

* * *

The next day Hikaru waited eagerly by the pool. When Bao got there Hikaru was smiling. Bao just looked at her and Hikaru couldn't tell what he was thinking by the look on his face.

"You ready"Hikaru asked sitting by the edge of the pool and sticking her legs in the water. Bao took his shirt off to reveal his toned chest before sitting next to her and cautiously putting his legs in the water.

"You ready to get in"Hikaru asked as she slipped into the water. Bao watched her cautiously and looked down at the water.

"You can touch it's not deep"Hikaru said. Bao looked at her one more time before slipping into the water. Hikaru tried not to laugh when she saw the look on his face he looked worried as the water touched him even though the water stopped just below his shoulders and he had his arms lifted to keep them out of the water.

"Here put these on"Hikaru said handing Bao some arm floaties.

"Why"Bao asked.

"To help you float when we go in the deeper end"Hikaru said smiling as she watched him put the floaties on.

"This isn't funny where did you even get these"Bao asked as he looked at the pink floaties with ducks on them.

"Sophie's daughter"Hikaru said trying to hold back a laugh.

"If you tell anyone about this i'll kill you"Bao said frowning as he slipped on the arm floaties.

"Come on it's time to start now"Hikaru said slowly inching into the deeper end of the pool. Bao's eyes got wide when he couldn't touch anymore.

"Let's go back I can't touch here"Bao said.

"It's ok it'll be fine"Hikaru said grabbing his hand and swimming to the side of the pool.

"Ok now we're gonna swim across the pool ok i'll hold your hands all you have to do is kick your legs"Hikaru said in a soothing voice. Bao nodded his head and kicked his legs as they slowly make their way across the pool.

"You're doing great"Hikaru said. They did this a few more times before Hikaru let go of his hands when they were in the middle of the pool.

"Hikaru where are you going don't swim away from me"Bao said as Hikaru swam to the wall.

"Come on it's you're turn to do it on your own"Hikaru said.

"Hikaru this isn't funny come on"Bao said. She showed no signs of moving so he started swimming toward her. Just before he could reach her she swam away and he had to chase her again. Hikaru thought it was funny because Bao was doggie patling after her.

"Once I catch you you're dead"Bao said swimming in a circle trying to catch her. Eventually he realized he would never catch her so he swam back to the shallow end.

"Where are you going"Hikaru asked swimming after him. Once they were in the shallow end he lunged at Hikaru. He caught her and pulled her close to him.

"Caught you"Bao said smiling at Hikaru who turned away and blushed.

"Ok you can let go of me"Hikaru said.

"No way you'll just swim away again"Bao said. Hikaru blushed as her cheek brushed up against his shirtless chest.

"Thanks for the lesson"Bao said brushing a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"No problem"Hikaru said.

"What can I do to repay you"Bao asked lowering his head closer to hers.

"That's ok you don't have to"Hikaru said.

"But I want to"Bao said as his lips were a few inches from her own.

"But you-"

"Then how about I punish you for making me wear pink floaties"Bao whispered before he kissed her. He released his hold on her and put his arms on her cheeks.

"Bao is that you"Masamune asked looking at Bao. Bao pulled away from Hikaru and looked at Masamune.

"Are you wearing arm floaties"Masamune asked laughing.

Shit"Bao mumbled as he watched Masamune run out of the room. Bao took off his arm floaties and looked at Hikaru whose face was a deep red.


End file.
